


Stydia|| Book.

by Stydiaaf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Stiles/Lydia - Freeform, Stydia, beach, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydiaaf/pseuds/Stydiaaf
Summary: Tragic love story between Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski.





	Stydia|| Book.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Ive prewrote a couple of these, so I hope they’re okay and you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them! 
> 
> Xxx

Lydia had this book. Well, it's more like a rag now. It was a book with a glossy cover, the edges pointy as the pages were a perfect beige colour. Though, it was the lightest beige you've ever seen. It was completely satisfying, always put on the bookshelf after she read chapter after chapter, making sure the bookmark wouldn't crease or do any damage to the perfect pieces of paper. 

Now?

Now the pages were a yellow, like a wet tea bag was squeezed over the surface. Corners were folded and peeling away from the cover, as the pages were crinkled and folded as she never really bothered with a bookmark anymore. You'd think it's neglect; how she treated her book then and now. Now, she still cherishes it as she reads it every night before bed. It was completely opposite neglect actually, as the damage was caused by love. 

Though, isn't it always?

Isn't damage nearly 99% of the time cause by love? 

She read the book so many times, she could read you the blurb without picking the book up. She remembered every quote from it, gotten to know every character. 

That book was 'Looking For Alaska.'

She was obsessed with it, more that her favourite tv shows like Glee or The Vampire Diaries or That 70's show; so forth. 

She turned the page for the hundredth time, to read the same note over and over. Squiggly handwriting which was completely terrible and sloppy, though words with depth and written by the hands of someone filled with love and happiness. It reflected Lydia's mood every time she opened that damned book. 

Lydia -  
This book is for you. I know, cheesy right? Well, I know you love John Green books especially after crying over The Fault In Our Stars, so I got you this. You're such a cry baby, which is why I adore you. (&you adore me I hope)  
Happy birthday Lydia.  
Remember I love you. I'll always love you.  
\- S x

Lydia smiled as she ran the pad of her pointer finger over the words. Even his writing conveyed his attitude in a completely natural way. 

She skimmed through the book, little notes were made here and there. Her favourite and the most iconic quotes were circled or underlined.

Such as:  
\- "I decided that people believed in the afterlife because they couldn't bear not to."  
\- "If people were rain, I was a drizzle and she was a hurricane."  
\- "They love their hair because they're not smart enough to love something more interesting."  
\- "What you must understand about me is that I'm a deeply, unhappy person."  
\- "I go to seek a great perhaps."

Although, there was one that broke her heart every, damn, time.  
\- "I know so many last words. But I'll never know hers."

It makes you think doesn't it? That the labyrinth of life that pudge rambles on and on about is seemly correct? That you dream about the future to escape the present. 

Lydia was the opposite. She wanted to dream about the past to escape the future. She couldn't live the rest of her living life with out him. 

Flashback: 

"Do you think we will grow old together?" Stiles asked. His head was in Lydia's lap as she read Looking For Alaska. It was the second time she read it, Stiles was so humbled by the gesture and how much she loved that book. 

"I'd like to think of that being a huge possibility." Lydia smirked, not tearing her eyes away from her book. She held it with one hand, as the other combed through Stiles' hair. Tugging gently at the bits she knew he loved. 

"I think we could do it. I love you. You love me."

"Are you quoting Barney to me?" Lydia chuckled. Stiles felt the vibration and movement of Lydia's laugh which pulsated through her legs. They sat on the beach, both wearing raybands as them and only one other couple was occupying the beach. Stiles shut his eyes and inhaled the salty ocean, listened to the sounds of the waves crashing. He opened his eyes to watch the sun go down. Lydia was watching him the whole time. Admiring his complexion and hostility, the fact that he will do any thing and every thing to save his friends. 

Maybe that would be the thing that teared the two apart. 

"I'm serious, Lyd." Stiles said, shutting his eyes again as he took another deep breath. Watching his chest rise and fall was relaxing for Lydia, as she looked away from her book to watch it. It gave her comfort to know he was there and his heart belonged to her. Her favourite thing to do was to lay her head on his chest and listen to the way his heart would pick up when she’d trace her finger down his side. "I go to seek a great perhaps."

"You quoted my book to me." Lydia smiled, looking at him with heart eyes. Though, her sun glasses shielded it. 

"I did indeed." Stiles said, scrunching up his nose. Lydia kissed the tip of his nose quickly, before returning to the book with the ocean waves crashing softly in the back ground. 

She loved the fuck out of him. God, she loved him more than anything. More than The Notebook, more than her favourite ice cream, more than herself. 

Again, she loved the fuck out of him. 

Flashback ends: 

Lydia looked up, she was sat on the beach. Alone. The waves were now violently crashing against the sand as it clogged up into wet pieces of muck. It wasn't peaceful anymore, it was downright depressing. 

The wind didn’t blow gently through her hair anymore, it made her hair spread out like wildfire as she got annoyed and put it up in the messiest bun you’ve ever seen. 

She thought about the day she lost him, as she held her thin cardigan towards her body as she hoped into his baby blue jeep he solemnly left behind. She looked towards the passenger seat, that’s where she was. That’s the spot where she was sat when Stiles first told her that he loved her. She didn’t belong in the drivers seat, he did. He should be in the drivers seat, driving them down to their favourite beach and shouting out the lyrics to a spice girl song. 

Flashback: 

"What if it's just another trick?" Lydia shouted at Stiles who had Kira's sword pointed towards his stomach. The look on his face was pure pain, he didn't know what he was doing. All he wanted to do was to save his friends. 

"No more tricks, Lydia." The Nogitsune hissed, shaking his pointer finger. "Do it, Scott. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it, Scott."

Scott shook his head as multiple tears left Lydia's eyes. 

Then, he done it. He shoved the sword into his groin. His eyes went black, as they returned back to his chocolate molten mess. He tried to sputter out words, though his eyes died along with his soul as his breath hitched as he took his final look at her. Lydia watched him fall to the ground as his head bounced from the floor. The clouds lightened as the Oni's disappeared in half a second. The Nogitsune fell to his knees as he started to shake. 

That's when Lydia let off an ear piercing scream. 

Flashback over: 

Lydia walked through the yard, she read all the plaques as she walked with the most respect as possible. 

So, Lydia would never know what he was trying to say. She would never know his last words. 

That's why she keeps that book so close to her heart, though it is a present from Stiles which she will treasure until the day she sees him again; it's a book that she can feel like she can relate and be close to him one last time. 

God, she would do anything to hear his voice again. She’d obviously play back the videos of them being silly and she’d hear his voice then, but that’s nothing until you hear it in real life. She longed for his gentle, protective touch and his warm breath that she would wake up to because his nose would be pressed against her neck.

He didn't get the chance to live his life how he wanted as he went 'to seek a great perhaps.' Although, he did. He died. He died saving his friends. Even though they couldn't grow old together, he went to seek a great perhaps having Lydia Martin by his side. That's way more than she could've asked for. He died, loving Lydia Martin. He died with her being his last love. 

She stopped at the plaque. Sitting in front of it as she placed flowers like she would do every weekend to tell him how her week was going, what colour nail varnish she cherished. How many times she's read the book now. 

She stopped and took a moment to read the plaque. 

'Here lies Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski.  
A Bestfriend, a son, a boyfriend.  
Always, in our hearts.  
1998 - 2017.


End file.
